


Repentino

by VampireWalker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Wears Glasses, Akaashi Keiji is Bad at Feelings, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Drunken Kissing, Feelings, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Party
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Akaashi gostava deles, ele sabia disso há muito tempo, porém não esperava que um dia fosse se declarar enquanto estava bêbado.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 3





	Repentino

**Author's Note:**

> Amira, PARABÉNS MEU AMOR, TUDO DE BOM PRA VOCÊ, MUITA SAÚDE, PAZ, FELICIDADE E MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA! Espero do fundinho do meu coração que você goste do seu presente porque eu penei pra fazer ♥  
> Amo você ♥
> 
> Agradecer ao Xiodui por me ajudar nos momentos de loucura e ser um helper maravilhoso ♥  
> Also, é minha primeira vez escrevendo trisal, por favor, peguem leve ;;

Era só mais uma festa da faculdade, Akaashi repetia esse mantra em sua cabeça para livrá-lo de qualquer responsabilidade. Fazia dois anos que estava no curso de literatura e alguns conhecidos da escola também frequentavam a mesma universidade e, mesmo com cursos distintos, encontravam-se com frequência, chegando até a estudarem juntos por apoio moral — Keiji insistia dizendo que não precisava de Koutarou e Tetsurou para estudar seus poetas assim como não necessitava ouvir sobre o corpo humano ou partículas químicas, mas os dois persistiam que uma boa companhia para estudar era sempre bem-vinda e ele não tinha como negar.

Apesar de verbalizar seu não contentamento, ele adorava ouvir Bokuto falar sobre seu aprendizado em educação física e Kuroo teorizar cada reação e elemento químico. Era um momento de paz que retirava boa parte da tensão que sentia dos estudos e o fazia recordar de todo aquele tempo na escola, quando jogavam vôlei e trocavam olhares.

Akaashi respirou fundo, não era o momento mais adequado de se pensar em suas paixões pelos antigos capitães, principalmente antes de uma festa. Sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco, dizendo que o sentimento ainda existia ali e estava longe de desaparecer.

— Não vai acontecer nada, fique tranquilo, Keiji — falou para si mesmo, suspirando fundo. — Bokuto-san estará lá, nada pode dar errado.

Ledo engano, pensou mais tarde, pois assim que abriu a porta, deu de cara com seu veterano junto de seu melhor amigo, basicamente agarrados um no outro cantando  _ Break Free _ do Queen enquanto seguravam um microfone juntos e performavam um dueto. Ao mesmo tempo no qual ele queria rir da cena, sua mente lhe dizia que não pertencia àquele lugar, em como eles eram felizes juntos e não necessitavam de mais nada além da amizade dele, afinal, não tinha motivo em adicionar outro nerd na relação, principalmente um nerd “não idiota”, como muitos diziam.

— Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san — chamou na esperança deles pararem tudo e irem até ele, como também daqueles pensamentos irem embora, pois não precisava ficar ansioso naquele momento. Contudo, eles olharam para o rapaz de óculos, sorrisos idênticos surgiram em seus lábios e resolveram mudar o repertório.

—  _ Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I’m homebound _ — os dois cantarolaram juntos e Akaashi só queria um lugar para se enterrar.

Ele iria se esconder da dupla se eles não tivessem o cercado por cada lado, Bokuto e Kuroo passaram um dos braços pela cintura do rapaz, levando-o para ser o centro das atenções. Sem saída, a única coisa que Keiji pôde fazer foi pegar um copo de bebida qualquer na bandeja do garçom e virar com tudo. Melhor não se lembrar do que aconteceu do que morrer de vergonha.

Se agora eles estavam cantando a música de Vanessa Carlton às alturas, gritando o refrão de  _ A Thousand Miles _ , ninguém podia falar que Akaashi não estava bêbado o suficiente para cometer loucuras. Loucuras estas que nem todos da faculdade viram pois, após algumas horas de gritaria, seja para conversar ou cantar as músicas, danças com vários pares distintos e um Keiji quase envolvido no meio de um escândalo por estar sendo seduzido por várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo, Koutarou e Tetsurou ficaram levemente sóbrios para salvar a vida do mais novo.

Akaashi trocou ideias enquanto bebia mais e mais o que aparecesse em sua frente, falava sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo, assim como também dançou sem sincronia as músicas pop e com mais destreza as clássicas, fazendo alguns se impressionarem. Ele rodopiou várias vezes, preocupando Bokuto por supor que aquele seria o momento que a dignidade do rapaz iria ralo a baixo por vomitar no meio da festa, mas impressionou-se ao notar que ele manteve-se firme e forte na pista de dança. Todavia, as estranhas aproximações de pessoas não muito confiáveis perto do moreno fizeram os amigos dele o tirarem dali o mais rápido possível.

Se envolver com pessoas era uma coisa, porém se envolver com muitas para participar de uma orgia era basicamente o cúmulo, principalmente para Akaashi Keiji. Só que, no momento, ele não ligava para isso. Ele queria libertar-se da prisão de pensamentos ansiogênicos.

A verdade era que Keiji não queria sua cabeça o atormentando, seu coração batendo mais rápido por qualquer toque ou palavra dos seus dois amores direcionada a si. Ele queria manter distância daquilo, deles principalmente. Bastava vê-los todos os dias na universidade conversando com as outras pessoas como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, como se falar que o mundo é azul e dois mais dois é igual a peixe fosse explêndido.

Akaashi não queria, de maneira alguma, que as palavras presas em sua garganta escapassem no estado em que se encontrava. Ele sabia se controlar e impedi-las de saírem, contendo-as juntos com todas as idealizações que já feitas por sua mente sobre os diversos cenários, todavia todos o levavam ao fracasso e à humilhação, afinal, como poderia ser aceito com sentimentos românticos por dois homens? Aquilo era demais, tinha certeza que nenhum deles nunca mais olharia em sua cara se se confessasse algum dia.

Percebeu que, igual ao entrar na festa, seus dois amores o acompanhavam até seu lar, pois de acordo com eles, já havia “extrapolado” o limite de álcool de um mês inteiro.

— Nãããããão — protestou Akaashi, quase tropeçando no caminho. Sua sorte era que ambos ex-capitães o seguravam. — Tavaa tãããão divertidooo.

— Não, Keiji — negou Koutarou. Apesar de preocupado com o estado de seu calouro, sentia seu coração quentinho ao ver como ele aproveitou a festa, ainda estranhando o quanto de bebida alcoólica ele ingeriu. — Nós vamos pra casa.

— Isso mesmo, Kou está certo — concordou Tetsurou. — Casa agora.

Keiji queria reclamar e retrucar, falar que não era o suficiente e precisava de mais, todavia algo em seu peito lhe dizia que a noite ainda seria longa e o dia seguinte, uma bela dor de cabeça e coisas para ajeitar. Suspirou e aceitou seu destino, só esperava não fazer nenhuma besteira.

Ao chegarem no apartamento onde o mais novo morava, colocaram-no na cama esperando que ele dormisse logo, porém foram surpreendidos quando Akaashi sentou no meio das cobertas e segurou uma mão de Bokuto e uma de Kuroo, impedindo-os de saírem dali.

Os mais velhos se entreolharam, não entendiam o que tinha acabado de acontecer. A mente de Keiji gritava, o medo da solidão nunca tinha ficado tão forte como estava naquela hora, fazendo-o apertar as mãos deles entre as suas.

— O que foi, ‘Kaashi? — perguntou o de cabelo cinza e preto, preocupado. O receio de Keiji estar passando mal era maior do que qualquer coisa naquele momento, capaz de apagar todo e qualquer resquício de álcool presente em suas veias.

— Fica aqui comigo — pediu manhoso. Seus olhos não se encontraram com nenhum dos pares presentes, envergonhado demais para tal ato. — Eu não quero ficar só.

Tetsurou estranhou, Keiji carente era uma novidade, principalmente naquele estado.

— O que foi, Keiji? — perguntou o moreno, sentou em sua frente e apoiou a mão livre no ombro dele. Indicou com o olhar para o outro fazer o mesmo e levantar o rosto de Akaashi, sendo obedecido rapidamente.

Bokuto levou sua mão ao queixo do rapaz e ergueu-o devagar, ambos viram os olhos safiras brilharem de uma maneira diferente do qual estavam acostumados. Pareciam cheios de ternura, carinho, amor.

— Kei? — chamou Koutarou, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos a bochecha dele.

— Seria muita loucura da minha cabeça dizer que gosto de vocês e queria ficar com vocês dois ao mesmo tempo, porém sei que isso é impossível porque vocês são perfeitos e amigos, eu não iria querer estragar a amizade de vocês e vocês vão me achar estranho se eu falasse e sentisse isso pelos dois, principalmente porque eu sou homem e vocês também são homens e não podemos ficar juntos em uma sociedade preconceituosa e monogâmica e eu não quero isso porque eu quero ficar com vocês dois mas não posso porque porque porque… — Akaashi falou tudo que estava preso em sua garganta e engatilhou várias frases seguidas umas das outras sem pausa, parando somente quando as palavras se perderam em sua mente e sentiu os olhos marejarem de leve.

O cômodo ficou em silêncio, Bokuto ainda processava o ocorrido. Não era novidade para Kuroo seu amor pelo ex-levantador, assim como pelo bloqueador, tanto que, às escondidas, eles trocavam algumas carícias em seus momentos a sós. Também não era algo novo para Koutarou seu amigo ter uma queda pelo moreno de óculos.

Eles se entreolharam novamente, conversando pelo olhar. Foi muito repentina a declaração, eles ainda estavam tentando entender, mas de uma coisa eles podiam afirmar: quem liga para a sociedade se eles se correspondem?

Sutilmente, Bokuto e Kuroo deslizaram seus dedos pelo rosto de Akaashi, como se decorassem cada curva e textura, até que seguravam o rosto dele entre suas mãos.

— Precipitado você, hein, Keiji-kun? — Kuroo sorriu, aproximando-se devagar do rapaz, este surpreso demais para recordar-se das lágrimas nos olhos. Tirou a mão do rosto dele e aproximou sua boca da orelha dele. — Não tem nada de estranho, tem? — Deslizou sua língua pelo lóbulo, fazendo-se se arrepiar. — Afinal, eu também gosto de você.

— É, Keiji — sussurrou Bokuto, enlaçando sua cintura para se puxar para perto. Colocou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, distribuindo beijos e mordidas desde a junta do ombro até a orelha. — Nós gostamos de você.

Akaashi tentava processar o que estava acontecendo e, quando iria questionar, seus lábios foram tomados e recebia beijos por diversas partes do corpo das quais ele não conseguia identificar devido a névoa em sua mente. Talvez fosse melhor assim, não entender, acompanhar e retribuir cada carícia, quem sabe amanhã ele acordasse e descobrisse que não estava mais solteiro e sim com dois namorados.


End file.
